


I heard nothing but your heartbeat-听者不闻

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Dean, Criminal Sam, Detective Sam, M/M, Serial Killer Dean
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean的父母在Sam5岁那年双双遇难。Sam被送去了孤儿院，而Dean做出了一个不得已的选择。他们再也没有见过面，直到二十年后。而他们相遇的地点是在一个凶杀案现场。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我……完全……不记得……我还有写过这篇文OTZZZZZZZZ尽量在这周内填完。

他把短发的男人压进柔软的床垫中，木质的床架因为两个成年男子的重量而发出吱呀的响声。

Sam对上那双与他相似的榛绿色双眸。那双眼睛里藏有太多东西，比他的更为黑暗、残忍、绝望。但他不在意。从此以后这些都无所谓了。他会抚慰那绝望，接受那残忍，再与那黑暗融为一体。此刻他只是为它的魅力所倾倒，那双眼睛正因为Sam的动作而泛上欲望的水雾，Sam觉得它像是让他甘心溺毙的湖泊，又如让他舍身涅槃的业火；他愿意为它作无数首诗，可纵使万千的诗篇也写不尽它的美，更惘论它的主人。他俯下身去吻上这对眼睛，伸出舌头舔舐对方的睫毛，看到那湿润的长睫乖巧地服帖在下眼睑上，投下浅浅的阴影。

“Sammy，你如果再玩这种小女生一样的把戏的话，我想就得换我上你了。”

所有的柔软都只是假象，Sam忍不住轻笑了一声，却并不觉得可惜。“闭嘴。”他狠狠吻住对方，将那丰润的下唇衔入齿间轻咬，又将舌头伸进对方的嘴里勾缠。他仿佛嗅到血腥，铁器的锈，射击后的硝烟，还有罂粟的熏然——不，他们两个都不沾毒品，那只是Dean的味道。

Sam想起他去过的那几个犯罪现场。他们的肠子在死前就被翻了出来，肚子上裂着一个巨大丑陋的洞，眼睛因为极度的恐惧和痛楚而瞪得很大。最后的致命伤在头部，子弹把他们的头轰出一个洞。一家人的尸体摆在一起，像是一场特殊的聚会——多可惜，他们的表情破坏了聚会的氛围，不过这也不能苛求太多，他们大部分都已经成为一滩不成人形的死肉。Sam的队员们几乎没法在周围画下标示位置的白线。血漫得到处都是。仇人的血。

这令他莫名地兴奋起来。变态。他嗤笑着在心里想，但并不是真的在意。他向下舔过Dean的喉结，感觉到它因为Dean饥渴的吞咽而上下游移，然后用牙齿轻噬颈部的肌肤——并不是如女人的光滑，而是完全男性化的，带着未剔净的一点粗粝的胡渣，Sam的舌尖能触到那些细小的颗粒。他的手从Dean的T恤下摆探进去，摩挲着Dean的腹部，令Dean在他身下发出一声喟叹。Sam能感觉到指腹下Dean起伏不平的旧伤疤。Sam的心里燃起一股愤怒与酸涩交杂的情感，手指的动作却愈发温柔。他并不急躁，总有一天他会让Dean把每一道伤疤的由来告诉他，而Sam会记下每一道疤的位置，让它们像烙在心上一般了然于胸。

Dean的手也迫不及待地伸进了Sam的衬衫里，并试图将Sam的裤子直接拽下来。他的动作比Sam要粗暴得多，Sam微笑，由着他，同时不厌其烦地在Dean身上留下一个个吻痕。

“Sam……”Dean不耐地呼唤着Sam，被Sam不停歇的湿吻和缓慢的动作弄得又激动又烦躁，他的声音里充满着欲望和恼意。

“嘘，慢慢来，Dean。”Sam安抚着他，同时终于大发慈悲将Dean的裤子和T恤都脱了下来。Dean完美的躯体展现在Sam的眼前，令他几乎有一刻窒息。他俯下身去，贴近Dean的胸腔，含住他胸前的突起，同时伸手向下，隔着内裤缓缓揉弄Dean半驳的阴茎，让Dean的唇边泄出一声细小的呻吟。

“你美极了，Dean。”Sam喃喃地说到，极近的距离仿佛让他听得到Dean快速跳动的心脏，感觉到血液在他的皮肤下流动，“小时候……从小的时候我就这么觉得。”

Dean发出一声急促的呜咽。Sam没有和他提过这个。哪怕是他们摊牌之后。他们会聊很多，关于这些年来各自的生活，当然其中大部分的时候都是Sam在说。但那不是Sam五岁以前的事。不是他们所共有的那些回忆。不是在父母的死将他们的生活撕扯得支离破碎之前。

“那时候我们总是一起洗澡，”Sam继续说到，同时感觉Dean的阴茎在他的掌下变得更硬——童年的回忆让这一切多了一种猥亵的味道，但很显然享受这一切的不止Sam一个，“你的头发，它们当时还很长，蜷曲在耳后，我特别喜欢它们被水润湿后柔软的样子。你的皮肤总是那么白，现在也是。你身上的小雀斑，从小大人们就说，它们像蛋糕上的糖霜一样惹人喜爱——天呐，Dean，我没法形容我多么爱它们。”是的，Sam对此有种近乎病态的执着。从第一次——长大后的第一次，他们重逢的时候，Dean慵懒地站在路的对面，周围有很多警员，还有唯恐天下不乱的媒体，以及一些围观的路人，而Sam则刚从一栋陈列着五具尸体的别墅里出来，但他心里第一个念头就是想要尝尝看，那个男人鼻翼上浅金色的小斑点究竟是什么味道的，直到今天他终于如愿以偿。“你走之后，”Dean听到这句话在Sam的身下抽搐了一下，像是被什么刺痛了，Sam将手伸进他已经被前液弄得有些湿意的内裤里，温柔地撸动着他的欲望，Sam所施与的快感是Dean最好的安慰剂，“我常常回忆起和你在一起的时光。你总是喜欢从身后抱住我，因为那时候你比我高，”Sam轻轻地笑了笑，换来Dean一声不满的嘟囔，同时用大腿蹭了蹭Sam的手臂，提醒他加快一下手上的动作，“看在沙发上看电视的时候也是，睡觉的时候也是，还有在浴缸里，”Sam凑到Dean的耳边充满暗示性地低语，贴在敏感耳垂上的温热吐息让Dean打了个颤，“我在你的两腿中间。”

Dean不自在地扭动了一下，他没有料到Sammy会用小时候的事情跟他调情，而且是在握着他的阴茎、整个人压在他身上的时候。但Dean必须承认，从那时起他们两个就有些过分亲昵。John和Mary是一对很好的父母。他们很爱Sam和Dean。可是繁忙的工作仍然不可避免地削减了Sam与Dean和他们相处的时间。绝大部分时候都是他俩互相陪伴着彼此度过的。拥抱与亲吻是最正常不过的事情，近乎于日常必需品。肌肤的亲密相处让他们彼此感到慰藉与安心，直至今日犹是如此。这也是为什么决定把Sammy单独留在孤儿院的时候，Dean觉得在父母死后仅剩的那部分自己也死亡了。他当时别无选择，却并不代表之后的二十年中这决定没有时刻折磨着他。极度的思念与愧疚感无时无刻不撕裂着Dean的心脏，他常常在独处的时候尝试着想象Sammy离开他之后的样子，因为Sammy可能会憎恨他的想法而恐惧战栗——但这还不是最恐怖的事，当他醒悟他甚至一辈子都不能再见到Sam的时候，他几乎期盼自己就此死去。可无论如何他都不能主动去寻找Sam。杀手训练营里的每一个人都没有过去，只有一个既定的未来——杀人，直到被杀掉为止。而Sammy也不应该和一个杀手扯上关系。当然，他们终究还是走到了现在这步——命运一直是个下贱的婊子，这一点从未变过。Dean也曾为此踌躇不已，他深知自己会毁掉Sam的生活，他甚至给过Sam亲手杀掉他的机会，哪怕这意味着害死他们父母的余下两个元凶得不到他们应有的惩罚。当他与Sam两两相对，直直面对着身为刑警的Sam的枪口，而他意识到眼前这个英俊挺拔的男人就是当年他怀中的小Sammy时，他甚至要感谢上帝对他的恩赐。他也对Sam举着枪，以一个杀手必要的姿势。但他心里清楚，哪怕让他死一百回，他也不会向Sam开枪。他愿意死在Sam的枪下，Dean甚至戏谑地在心里想，如果自己的死能够让Sam升职，那也挺不错。

但Sam却没有开枪。没有向着Dean。他击碎了Dean背后的玻璃窗，在其他人赶到之前放走了Dean。

在那之后Dean思索了很久，但他至今也没有询问过关于Sam那时候的想法。已经没有必要了。

他伸手揽住Sam的脖子，将Sammy拉进一个深沉热烈的吻里。

 

-TBC-

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进入正题……？

他伸手揽住Sam的脖子，将Sammy拉进一个深沉热烈的吻里，手指攀上Sam健壮的臂膀。

阳台的窗帘并未拉紧，光线从落地窗大幅的玻璃外照进来，在床上投下一角暖热的光亮。

曾有一度，Dean痛恨阳光。

它这么耀眼，这么磊落，似乎一切罪恶在它之下都无所遁形。一切的童话都是这样讲的。黑暗是邪恶的帮凶，而光明永远是甜蜜可亲的。可Dean和Sam最深沉的噩梦，就在它的照耀下毫无顾忌的发生。

那是一个夏日的午后。窗帘被窗外吹进的暖风鼓起，一树树的蝉鸣鼓噪着连成一片。阳光洒进来，将一切都染上金黄的光晕，周遭的颜色都跳脱而鲜艳。院外苍翠的绿叶，粉紫的绣球花，屋内浅灰色的茶几上铺着浅蓝色碎花的桌布，那上头橙色的橘子汁还冒着雾白的冷气，深棕色的木质地板上嫩黄色的地毯柔软而舒适，那是Sammy最喜欢的颜色，是Dean跟着母亲去选的。此时John和Mary支离破碎而悄无声息地倒在上面，血浸湿他们的衣服，淌在地上，从刺目的猩红慢慢沉为不祥的暗红色。Dean躲在暗柜里，从缝隙中看着那红色漫开，他分不清是谁在颤抖——他或是Sam。只能本能地死死搂住Sam，将他按进自己怀中，奢望这能将这可怖的现实都为Sammy隔绝在外，同时将喉里恐惧的尖叫和痛楚的哀嚎与铺天盖地的血腥味一齐吞咽下去。

那些凶手并未马上离去。相反的更多的人走了进来。皮鞋肆无顾忌地踩踏在屋子里，留下狼藉的脚印。几个身穿笔挺西装的人在客厅正中高声交谈，就在Sam和Dean父母的尸体旁边，话语间透着得意与嘲讽，同时指使其他人在整间屋子里翻找着，Dean听到书房的柜门被粗暴地开阖，然后是撬开保险柜的声音。他祈祷他们忽略被橱柜背后的这个角落，盼望他们能找到他们想要的东西，然后快点离去，即便Dean并不知道假如他和Sam能逃过此劫，他们又能何去何从。

“你和Sammy是特别的，Deano，”他想起Mary总是这样对他说，手温柔地为他梳理撒乱的刘海，用手绢为他擦拭额前的汗珠，再在上头落下一个轻盈的吻，将他和Sam拥在怀中，像抱紧最珍贵的宝物——她的怀抱温暖而安全，她的身上残留着实验室里试剂的气味，但同时还有整理花园时花朵留下的清香，给Dean和Sam准备的可可的甜腻，以及“家”的独特味道，“你们会成为特别的，无论何时，你要记住这点，Dean。所以保护好你自己和Sammy，好吗？”

Dean多么期望现在能躲进那个拥抱中，多么期望被母亲轻柔地捂住耳朵，像每回他从噩梦中惊醒那样，告诉他醒来一切便会回归原样。但他知道这不可能。从今日之后再不会有人这么做了。Mary的尸体躺在客厅里，从Dean的位置能够看到她沾染了血污的金色长发。她和他们的父亲一起，变得僵直而冰冷。Dean被绝望和恐惧扼得近乎窒息晕厥，几欲死去，但他制止自己这么做。

——Sammy。

Mary和John已经死去，只有他能保护Sammy。

他不能忍受Sam也像父母一样在他面前变得冰冷僵硬的想象。

然而他所能做的，就只是与Sam一起，窝在这小小的角落里，抓住生存的最后一线渺茫的希望。

他们最终活了下来。阳光退过地平线，夜幕上浮之时，那些人终于从他们家中撤走。直到周围变为完全的寂静没有人声，Dean才小心翼翼地带着Sam从那个暗格里钻出来。长久地维持同一个姿势使得他在迈出第一步时几乎瘫倒在地。但他最后还是站起来了。他用嘶哑的嗓音尽可能温柔地哄劝Sam暂时留在原地，然后走进厨房，为他和Sam打了一杯水，同时尽量不让自己的目光朝父母的尸体看过去。等到他将水递给Sam，后知后觉那杯水已经沿路撒得半满时，他才意识到他全身都在发抖。冷汗从里到外浸湿了他的衣服，Sam也一样。晚风一吹，他几乎要开始瑟瑟发抖。他站在那儿，突然就感觉这么无助，头脑空白，无处可去，又无处可逃。他站在整个世界的碎片之中，好像丧失了继续活下去的勇气和意志，因为他全然不知怎样才能将它们再度拼凑起来。

然后Sam握住了Dean的手。

Sammy小小的手心里也满是汗，却如此温暖而真实。他榛绿色的眼睛急切地看着他的哥哥，Dean能看到里头盛满了与他一样的恐慌与茫然失措。但这反而安抚了他的心绪，像是迷航的船只猝然看到远方闪烁的灯塔。

Dean很快地做了一个决定。至今他仍为他的果决所讶异。然而死亡的阴影步步紧逼，他明白稍一迟疑，他和Sam就会步他们父母的后尘。

那一晚他们走了很远的路。Dean完全是凭着记忆在行进。背下地图上的街道名和地标，这是John在闲暇时很喜欢带Sam和Dean玩的一个游戏。他记得城市西郊有一个政府建立的孤儿院——这个目的地所代表的含义令他心下发寒，那是一种几乎比亲眼看到父母被杀时还要深厚的绝望。但他明白自己不能停止，不能驻步。为了Sammy。为了Sammy。

他们在天亮前到达。路上仍然空荡荡的，没有人留意到他俩的行踪。

“Sammy，”他呼唤着，感受那个熟悉的发音从他的唇舌上倾泻而出，轻柔地抚摸着弟弟的脸庞，另一首用力地掐进自己的掌心，以防自己控制不住地哭出来，“Sammy，你得呆在这儿。你得……你得留在这儿。”

“那你呢？”Sam上前一步拽紧了Dean的衣角，目光紧张地在Dean脸上逡巡，似乎在搜寻他想要的答案，“那你呢Dean？你也和我一起留下是吗？”

“……不，”说出这个词似乎尽了他全身的气力，如果他的心在此前还没有破碎的话，那么此刻便是它真正死去的一瞬，“不行，Sammy。如果我们两个一起留下的话，他们很快会发现我们的。不，你要装作忘了我，忘了爸爸妈妈，告诉他们是别的什么人将你引到这儿的。你在这儿会很安全的，好吗？我保证。”

他努力扯开Sam紧拽着他的手，制止自己在Sam开始哭泣时回过身抱着他，不去想这场景有多么像是背叛和抛弃。然后他开始拔足奔跑，将Sam的哭喊留在身后，将属于他的最后一点温暖留在身后，将他生命里所有鲜活与美好的部分留在身后，唯有Sam湿润的泪水的气味牢牢地刻印在他的脑海中，成为此后他每一个噩梦的开端与末尾。

他还记得往哪不远有一个贫民窟——曾经在大人间的闲言与趣闻里，他知道会有一些肮脏的组织在那活动，吸纳无家可归的孤儿，让他们充当贩毒的工具，若是资质适宜，则把他们培养成未来的战力。

他一头将自己撞入那黑暗之中去。朝阳复又升起。他躲在贫民窟街角的垃圾桶旁，蜷缩在那阴影之下，迎接与面目全非的新日。

那之后很久很久，他都未曾再回到阳光之下。如果想要向邪恶复仇，那么他必须将自己变得更为污秽。他在训练营里度过了暗无天日的少年时期，他杀的第一个人是在营中与他同吃同住的Luck——那是一个任务，而他通过了，就这样。17岁那年他干掉了他的导师Alastail，成为组织最好的杀手。后来的十年时光中，他又杀了更多的人，以偿还组织培养他的“债”。完全成为自由身很不容易，但他终于做到了，并且查到了他一直在找的东西。

他第一次为自己杀人是在一个周日。那也是在夏天的午后，完美的昔日重现。Azazel，这个曾经Mary和John实验室最大的注资人，现今全球最大的生物制药公司创始者，正坐在他的豪宅里，与他的妻女共聚一堂——一个多么温馨的家庭派对，今天是他外孙刚满半岁的日子。他给家里大半的佣人放了假，只留下厨师和保姆。等到菜都上齐，孩子也被保姆交还到母亲的怀抱里时，便是Dean行动之时。他用的是一把装了消音器的M9，5发子弹无一为虚，在他们的头部炸开。Dean割开他们喉管时使用的是普通的钓线，手法干脆利落，他们没有一个人来得及离开餐桌，那个未及岁的婴孩也在他母亲的怀里，于睡梦中停止了最后一次呓语。未及凝固的鲜血从他们的喉管里流出，染红了洁白的餐巾和桌布。但这仍不足矣，嗜杀的因子在他的脉搏里跃动，血液蔓延的样子使他有一种别样的兴奋。他用餐刀隔开他们的腹腔，他们的肠子流泻到餐盘、他们自己的大腿、或是地面上。这是献给你们的最后一餐，他想着。浓重的血腥味再一次充盈了他的口鼻，但这次随之而来的再不是恐惧绝望与无助，而是报复的快感。

他在有人发现异样之前离开了那儿。他回到不远的汽车旅馆中，仔细地将自己收拾了一遍，换了身衣服，洗了个澡——他身上并未沾到血迹，只是为了万无一失。当他再度回到那儿，警察已经拉好了警戒线，一些路人好奇又惧怕地张望着，还有不少闻讯而来的媒体。

Dean不远不近地立在街角，冷眼看着这一切。当他父母横死的时候，他并未见到警察的踪影。甚至在那之后的几个月，他偷偷关注过当地的报纸，希望看到一星半点的与之有关的消息，希望有人能够伸张正义。但什么也没有。他们只是这样平白地、悄无声息地死去了。

然后他看见了。

那是一个青年。他出众的身高令他即便在人群的保卫中仍非常显眼，一身警服将他的身形衬得尤为挺拔好看。他的头发是深棕色的，卷曲着弯在耳后。他的眼睛是榛绿色，在阳光下却又会时不时变成宝蓝与橙色的交杂，像是星云落在其中。他的眉头微微颦着，嘴角有轻微的紧绷，示意出他此刻情绪并不佳，然而却又始终游刃有余地应对着周围的人。

若有所感一般，他抬起头。目光直直地与Dean相视。

他在艳阳之下，整个人像是镀上了一层圣光。有什么在Dean身体里复苏，他的生命仿佛在此刻复又流动起来。他好像又嗅到了那熟悉的泪水的潮湿气味，不再是在阴郁的梦中，而是在灿然的阳光之下。那泪水似乎被焦阳所蒸干，将苦涩过滤，留下一种更为纯粹温暖的余味。

他的嘴唇徒然地张开。有个声音在他的脑海里尖声呼叫，他却无法言语。

——Sammy。

Dean想要叫他。一百次，一千次，无数次也远远不足以。不足以填补这些年来缺失的空白。

那一天Dean戒除了他对阳光的憎恶。他曾在阳光之中变得一无所有，但他重又在艳阳之下将生命里最珍贵之物寻回。

而此时他愈发投入这个吻中。任由光线铺陈在他和Sam的身上。

“Sammy。”他在亲吻地间隙里呼唤。

“Dean。”对方回应着他，语带笑意。

一百次，一千次，无数次，仍不餍足。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一次更考试后哈哈哈【干笑


End file.
